Many electronic devices, such as tablet computers, electronic book readers, smartphones, and other mobile computing devices, include circuit board assemblies that have components that may need to be electromagnetically shielded. Conductive shields may be used to provide electromagnetic interference (EMI) and radio frequency (RF) shielding to reduce the coupling of radio waves, electromagnetic fields and electrostatic fields generated by the various components in the device. For example, electronic components may be surface mounted to a printed circuit board (PCB), and those electronic components may be electromagnetically shielded with a conductive shield that is placed over one or more of the electronic components and grounded to the PCB. Users of mobile computing devices that include circuit board assemblies may prefer that the devices be light in weight and small in size. Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce the size of components of the electronic device, as well as reduce the space between such components. Although it may be desirable to reduce the size of circuit board assemblies or couple more components to a circuit board assembly, electromagnetic shielding must continue to be maintained. Accordingly, there is a need to provide improved methods for providing shielding for circuit board assemblies.